


My Love Bore an Apple Bright

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apples, F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: The Warden came back to her, but she was not quite the same.





	My Love Bore an Apple Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



She came with an apple.

Morrigan knew full well what accepting such a gift meant. She stared at the Warden, her eyes downcast as if daring Morrigan to make her chase her through the Eluvian yet _again._

“I am glad to see you are well,” Morrigan said, and meant it, though Morrigan could see by the hardness in her eyes that she was not assuaged. She had lost much, this one –including Morrigan herself.

“I missed you greatly,” she said, her voice sounding like dust. She held out the apple again.

Morrigan took it, biting down.

“Tis sweet,” she said.


End file.
